Demons, Shapeshifters, and Vampires, oh my
by renee hex
Summary: What happens when Kagome wakes up in the hospital and is told that her adventures to 500 years into the past never happened, but she has unexplained scars? She gets sent to live with her father in a small town, where she meets some new friends and starts a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Inuyasha or from Twilight. Both have things that I enjoy and don't like, but I hope you enjoy my Fanfic.

Kagome sighed as she sat on a school bus, heading to see the house her father bought recently, her newest home. Not long after waking in the hospital, her mother had sent Kagome to live with her father, who she rarely saw. She still remember the first three days after waking; asking how she got in the hospital, wondering why her mother was crying so often, trying to understand what the doctor was saying to her and her family. As each day passed, her mother would tell Kagome the same thing; that she, Kagome, had been in a coma for two years, not traveling 500 years to the past.

After two weeks of being awake, Kagome's mother called up Serori, Kagome's father, and made him take custody of the young girl. Even Souta, her friends, and most of her classmates began to fear what she might do next, after she continued jumping down the Bone Eater's Well a few times a day, for four days.

To the day she left, no doctor could explain how Kagome woke from her coma as though she had only been sleeping a short time, when most would have some brain damage. Nor could any of the doctors explain Kagome's scars that appeared while she was sleeping; though Kagome tried.

As she waited for the bus to stop, Kagome used a nail to trace a scar on her right arm, 'Ginta… You really surprised us that day, but I'm grateful. By biting my arm you saved me. Thanks big brother…' Kagome smiled weakly as she climbed off the bus, glancing at a piece of paper with an address scribbled on one side. Glancing at the two story house in front of her, Kagome murmured, "I must have written down the wrong… Dad?"

Walking toward Kagome was a guy with shoulder length, black hair, "ah, you found the place. Come around back and I'll show you around." Before she could object, Serori turned and headed back down the driveway at the right of the house, "it doesn't look like much right now, but once we've had time to work on the place…"

Kagome grumbled, "It looks like a house from a horror movie, complete with 'dark aura'." 'Thank you, Miroku, for teaching me how to make and use Sacred Sutra Seals.'

"…a large backyard, but small compared to the Sunset Shrine grounds, I'm sure." Kagome stopped beside her father, "now, how about I show you the inside? Come on!" Serori grabbed Kagome's hand with a smile as he led her through the backdoor, "here's the kitchen. That doorway leads to the laundry room, which leads to the basement. In the basement is a door that leads outside and to the side of the house, opposite the driveway." Kagome glanced around nervously at the many spider webs in various spots, her hand still in her father's grasp, "through here is the dining room. Can't wait to get a table… Here's the living room and through that door will be my office."

'I need to get out of here… There's a demon nearby and if it senses my aura… If only I could fully conceal my aura like Sesshoumaru tried to show me,' Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she saw more webs.

Serori then led Kagome back through the dining room and into the hall to the left, "here's the bathroom, and now for upstairs."

Kagome barely listened as her father spoke his claim on the first bedroom to the right of the stairs, while her bedroom was the last door on the left, after a spare bedroom and bathroom. Across from her room was a second spare bedroom with a hall closet to the left of that room. Serori and Kagome had their own bathrooms, while each bedroom had a closet. Once in Kagome's room, Serori released her hand and glanced around as he spoke of the different things they would need for their new home.

'Why did it have to be a spider?!' Kagome took a step toward the door, 'I have to get out of here!' As she saw a small spider appear at the top of the webbing in a nearby corner, Kagome took a second step back, only to lean forward and grab her father's hand before running from the house, 'they know I'm here now.'

Once back outside, Kagome released Serori's hand as he spoke, "why did you run like that? You know your body is still recovering. Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at a window of her new room, seeing a large black spider on the bottom glass pane, "spiders… Couldn't you have chosen a different house?"

"This was the best deal I could find," Serori replied gently, "now come back inside and…"

"No! I can't go back in there," Kagome slowly shook her head with wide wyes, "I can't, they'll kill me!" Kagome gripped her backpack as she took off running down the driveway, ignoring her father as he called out to her. She easily dodged an officer and a girl her age as they walked toward the dreary house.

Serori ran to the front of the house, "Kagome! Come back so you don't…" He stopped as he noticed the pair his daughter dodged, "and there she goes."

"Is there a problem?" asked the officer.

Serori sighed softly, "My daughter doesn't like the house. Oh, I must apologize for the rudeness. I'm Serori Hogosha and the one that ran past is my daughter, Kagome"

The officer smiled gently as he replied, "I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter, Bella."

Kagome slowed as she reached the corner of her 4th block away from her newest 'home', though she didn't stop until she was two more blocks away. Leaning against a light post, Kagome gasped for air as she hadn't ran much in just over two months. 'I need to start training again.' Kagome took a deep breath once more to ease her racing heart, 'I'll be able to go back to that house after I prepare some Sutra Seals.' Walking further down the sidewalk, she spotted a diner that she recognized and from there she headed to the small apartment the two were living in. Once inside the small living room, Kagome dropped her backpack on a small round table, "maybe I should explain more to Dad; about why spiders bother me so much…' "Then again, Mom probably told him my 'crazy story' when he came to get me."

Serori arrived an hour later, as Kagome was working on her homework. The two ate in silence that night, with Kagome going to bed early, Serori saying he would be leaving early to go work on the house. Around 3AM Kagome woke with a silent yelp, having been dreaming of one of the many fights against a Naraku-puppet. After trying to go back to sleep for over half an hour, Kagome silently climbed off the couch and dressed in the dark. Once she had her boots on, Kagome wrote a quick note, 'went for a jog, and left the apartment carrying a small bag that had been hidden in her backpack.

Kagome locked the door before she took off jogging to the street, where she turned toward the diner a few blocks away. Once at the diner, Kagome stopped to catch her breath as she glanced around, trying to decide the right path back to the dreary house. She finally figured out the right road and started jogging once more until the house came into view, "now or never." Kagome pouted lightly as she thought sadly, 'Inuyasha would be laughing at me right now if he saw me like this. The others would encourage me and promise they would be right beside me.' Kagome took a deep breath before walking up to the house, 'if only I had a staff, or even a dagger.' "Oh well, no use worrying now."

Reaching into the bag, Kagome pulled out several Sutra Seals that soon contained a portion of her Miko energy, 'here I go.' She grabbed a single Sutra and placed it at the closest corner of the house before grabbing another Sutra. Kagome continued until a Sutra Seal was at each corner, below each window on the first floor, and above each door. She then made her way around back and used her key to unlock the door. Jumping to the side as the door opened, Kagome watched as many spiders fled form the house; each the size of her hand or smaller. 'Thanks to Sango and Sesshoumaru, I learned to move in the dark.' Kagome smiled gently as she silently moved into the kitchen, where she let her eyes adjust before moving forward.

Starting in the bathroom of her father's room, Kagome then went to her father's closet before the actual bedroom. As she exited the bedroom, Kagome watched as several spiders scrambled either down the stairs or further down the hall. Next she went to the hall closet, then the spare room across from her own room, starting with the closet. It took nearly an hour for Kagome to put a Sutra Seal on each wall of each room on the twond floor, leaving the hall and stairway for last. Kagome had even opened each window to place a Sutra underneath the outside of each window. It took nearly half an hour for Kagome to place Sutra Seals in each room of the first floor, as well as the underside of the stairs; watching as the spiders fled from the rooms as she worked.

Kagome then made her way to the stairs that led to the basement, only ten Sutra Seals grasped in her left hand and the empty bag lying on the floor of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to ease her pounding heart, Kagome slowly made her way down the wooden stairs, placing a Sutra on the wall to her right. Once she reached the floor, Kagome glanced around, seeing only the outline of a water heater in a corner to her left, shelves next to a table across the room from her, with a long box leaning against the table.

Biting back a gasp of surprise, Kagome watched as a large spider crawled out of a corner near the water heater, 'I knew this would happen!' Kagome shifted uneasily as the spider moved closer, being the size of a medium sized dog. Dodging as the spider rushed forward, the young Miko threw a Sutra at each wall and one at a nest under the table. She then dodged the spider once more before throwing two Sutra at its back, only to miss and hit two of the legs that sizzled as they were purified. The spider screeched in pain and anger, lunging at Kagome once again, who tripped on the odd box as she tried to move out of the way.

Kagome growled out in pain as she felt some venom drip onto her left leg. She quickly threw another Sutra at the spider before it could strike, hitting its chest as it reared up slightly. Glancing to her right, Kagome smirked as she picked up the simple staff that had fallen from the box. Quickly placing the last Sutra Seal on the bottom of the staff, Kagome jumped to her feet. Moving forward as she ignored her own pain, Kagome drove the staff into the spider. The oversized spider screeched in pain a moment before it was fully purified, turning to black dust.

Smiling in victory, Kagome used the staff to get back up the stairs, where she could see a faint glow in the sky from the rising sun, 'guess I'll just wait here for…' "Nani?"

Kagome quickly raised her right hand to shield her now squinting eyes as a flashlight was suddenly pointed at her face, "who are you and how did you get in?"

"I'm Kagome Hogosha; my father just bought this place recently."

The man sighed softly as he lowered his flashlight, "what are you doing here, and at such an odd hour?"

'I bet someone called,' Kagome sighed softly, "I hurt my dad yesterday and only wanted to make it up to him by getting here before him."

"Would you explain the screams?"

Kagome murmured a soft curse before replying, "I'm sorry. I must have sounded like I was being attacked, but I fell in the basement. I don't have much grace, you see, and when I fell, something dripped onto my leg… I don't know what…"

The man slowly walked forward, "which leg?" Without a reply, Kagome held out her left leg as the man knelt on one knee. The guy hissed in sympathy as he shifted Kagome's pants leg and saw her leg, Kagome cringing in pain, "come on, I'll take you to the hospital. Looks like acid."

"Is it really that bad?"

The guy wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, as she put her left arm over his shoulders, "yeah. Not far to my car, can you make it?" Kagome nodded, leaning the staff against the door frame as she passed. As they walked, the guy introduced himself as Chief Charlie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, Charlie helped Kagome into the waiting room, where a nurse quickly brought over a wheelchair. Kagome grabbed her cellphone and tossed it to Charlie, "so you can get ahold of my father." She then waved lightly as the nurse pushed the wheelchair out of sight, 'how bothersome… At least the demon-acid doesn't hurt me as it would a normal human, or like normal acid.' Kagome was placed in a room with a single bed, which the nurse helped her into before placing a hospital gown nearby and leaving the room. Growling softly, Kagome began to change clothing, "thanks for the help!"

After struggling with her pants, Kagome nearly bit her tongue to keep from yelling in pain as the cloth clung to the wound; having already switched her shirt for the gown and removed her boots and looked at the door as she heard a knock and a male voice asking softly, "Are you decent?"

"As decent as I can," Kagome spoke in a quivering voice from the pain.

"I'm sorry to have taken so long to get here," spoke an inhumanly, beautiful male doctor as he entered the room, "Chief Swan said you have an acid burn on your leg…" Kagome bit back a smirk as the doctor finally looked at her, seeing the Miko with her pants barely to her knees and wearing a hospital gown. The doctor quickly turned his head, "did a nurse not offer help?"

Kagome shook her head, tears forming as her body shook, "no… Please, my leg really hurts." 'I nearly forgot how much a wound from a demon could hurt if not treated in a certain amount of time.'

The doctor glanced at Kagome before rushing over to help, soon having the young Miko hooked up to an IV and her leg cleaned of any remaining acid. "I'm Carlisle Cullen…"

"Kagome Hig-… Hogosha," Kagome replied as she looked out the window, not wanting to see Carlisle's curious glance.

Carlisle moved carefully as he placed a cream on Kagome's left calf, "you were lucky, it only took some of the skin and only went deeper in small areas, but by the looks of the burn, you will have a nasty scar." Kagome nodded as Carlisle began to wrap her leg, barely containing a shiver at the gentle touch of his cold hands, though covered by medical gloves. "Mind telling me how this happened?"

Kagome sighed softly as she looked over at the doctor, "I was in the basement of the house my father just bought and I didn't have a light on, so I tripped. Next thing I know, I feel something drip on my leg and a lot of pain. Using a pole I found to get back upstairs, and that's when Chief Swan found me."

"Why didn't your father bring you?"

Kagome replied softly, "he didn't know I was there. I wanted to surprise him by being there, but I only got hurt. He's probably in the waiting room and worried…" Kagome lowered her head slightly as Carlisle gently released her leg, "I'm so-sorry… That's all I seem to do lately, make people worry about me. I try to show that they don't need to, but it only makes things worse." Kagome choked back a sob as she covered her eyes, tears rapidly falling now, "my family and friends, and even my classmates… They all hate and fear me… The fear is so thick I can nearly taste it." Kagome shook her head before looking at Carlisle, "I don't want them to fear… Huh? Aniki?" Kagome leaned forward slightly as she saw Carlisle's goldden eyes watching her carefully, "I miss you, Aniki…"

Carlisle moved quickly to catch Kagome as she fell sideways, laying her gently on her back, having passed out from stress and the anesthesia. 'Why did she call me Aniki? Perhaps her father can enlighten me.' He then stood and exited the room, heading to the waiting room, where he saw Charlie speaking with another guy, one of Asian birth. "Excuse me, but would you be Kagome's father?"

The man quickly nodded, "yes, I'm Serori Hogosha. How is she?"

Carlisle replied gently, "Kagome is sleeping at the moment, but she will recover well enough. There was an acid burn on her left leg, but not enough to do any permanent damage."

Serori nodded gently before asking suddenly, "Nani?! Acid? Where did she find acid?" He then turned to Charlie, "I thought you found her at our home. I've never seen acid there."

"She said it happened in the basement," replied Carlisle.

Kagome whimpered softly in her sleep, her head shaking back and forth as the rest of her body shook with a coldness that gripped her soul.

As the three men walked toward Kagome's room, Carlisle asked curiously, "who is Aniki?"

Serori sighed softly, "Mimori was right, she won't forget. Aniki means elder brother. The problem is that Kagome only has a younger brother, no older and no sisters." Once in the room, Serori walked over to his daughter's side, "how long will she need to stay?"

"Three or four days at most," replied Carlisle, "long enough to make sure I removed all the acid."

"Alright, I'll return later today," Serori spoke as he looked at his sleeping daughter, "Kagome will need to be watched carefully and don't be surprised by her stories. She was in a coma for two years, so her mind created memories for her."

Carlisle waited a moment as Charlie and Serori left the room, "they've left now." He looked over as Kagome opened her eyes, "was there a point to that?"

Kagome moved her eyes to glance at Carlisle as she was still tired, "sorry. I thought I could hold it back, but when I saw your eyes…" Kagome sighed softly, "They look so similar to my big brother's eyes."

"I spoke with your father. He says you only have a little brother," spoke Carlisle gently.

Kagome scoffed, "tch! I know, I know. I was in a coma and only dreamt it." Kagome slowly sat up before she continued, "I don't care who says it; I know I wasn't dreaming. Does this look like a dream?"

As Kagome held out her right arm, Carlisle's pager started beeping, "I'm sorry, but I've got surgery in five minutes. Perhaps we could talk more later?"

Kagome shrugged lightly, "this is your hospital."

The next day, Kagome glanced at the clock, 'nearly four… He must've not really wanted to hear me… Just like all the other doctors and every one else.'

The door suddenly opened and in stepped a nervous nurse, "Miss Hogosha, you have some visitors." Kagome shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "go on in…"

As the nurse left, in walked three guys and three girls, each as beautiful as Carlisle, except one of the girls. The normal looking girl spoke softly, "hi, sorry for showing up suddenly, but my dad asked me to see how you were doing."

"Your dad?" Kagome asked curiously, feeling her Miko energy shift to try to figure out what was in the room with her, 'what are they?'

The girl blushed deeply, "I'm Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella. These are my friends; Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

Kagome nodded gently, "oh… thanks, you can tell Chief Swan that I'm fine." 'He was here yesterday when Dr. Cullen told my dad…' She then asked curiously, "would any of you be related to Dr. Cullen?"

Alice smiled as she replied, "Yeah, sort of, he's our adopted father."

Rosalie suddenly asked, "How does someone accidently spill acid on their leg, and not lose that leg?"

"I was just lucky," Kagome shrugged lightly.

Emmett quickly asked, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this?" Kagome moved her arm so the others could see the scar, each having found a seat or was leaning against a nearby wall, "I was bit a few months back."

Alice spoke softly, "how terrible."

Kagome smiled gently, "this is nothing compared to the scar on my side." 'No thanks to Mistress Centipede.'

The group glanced at each other as they spoke for a while longer, until a nurse came in, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Miss Hogosha needs her rest."

Once the nurse was out of sight, Kagome stuck her tongue out at the door, causing Emmett and Alice to start laughing. Kagome blushed lightly, "it isn't like I had surgery. Well, I'm glad you all came by, thank you."

Alice smiled happily, "we were happy to. Besides, we noticed that you were always alone." The group slowly moved toward the door, "see you later, Kagome."

Kagome paused a moment before asking nervously, "will I?"

Most of the others glanced at Alice as she spoke, "yeah, and sooner than you think."

"Okay," Kagome smiled happily as everyone, except herself, left the room. 'Maybe I can make some friends in this town.'

Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened once more and in walked Carlisle, "glad to see you had a few visitors."

Kagome nodded happily, "yeah, they really made me happy. They were the first to actually talk with me since I moved here and started school nearly a month ago."

Carlisle smiled gently as he began unwrapping Kagome's leg, "you look like you would make friends easily."

Kagome hummed shortly, "yeah, two years ago, but not any more… After waking from my 'coma'…" She sighed softly before she continued, "My friends, and even my family, began to fear me."

Carlisle began cleaning Kagome's leg of the old cream, being as gentle as he could, "now why would anyone fear you? If you don't mind me asking, you seem to be a gentle person."

Kagome blushed lightly at the complement, "thanks. As for their fear… I was having memories that didn't happen. The doctors say I created them so I wouldn't have the fear of losing two years of my life, but none of them could explain my scars that showed up while I was sleeping."

Carlisle finished applying the new cream before wrapping new gauze around Kagome's wound, "mind if I look at your scars?" Kagome held out her right arm once Carlisle was done, "this is the scar you tried to show me yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah, but it isn't the only one," Kagome sighed softly, "I have a scar on my left side, some on my back, my right thigh, and my left upper arm."

"So many…"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, and from my memories, I know how I got each one. Sadly, you won't believe me, not even with you…" Kagome sighed softly, "Never mind. Forget I even mentioned it. No one believes me, but I know I'm not crazy." Kagome sighed once more as she closed her eyes, her head turned toward the window.

Carlisle sat quietly a moment before speaking gently, "I don't think you're crazy, confused perhaps, but not crazy. Your arm looks like something bit you, and your eyes tell me that you've seen a lot. Now, how about you tell me about the memories you have, and I'll tell you if I believe you or not. I promise not to tell any one."

Kagome shook her head, "no, it would take a long while. You still have other patients and my father will be visiting soon."

"Yes, you have a good point," Carlisle nodded gently, "how about you come over this weekend? Though my wife, children, and Bella will also be around."

Kagome nodded gently in thought, "alright. It's only fair to have them hear the words form me, rather than through a rumor."

"One of my children will pick you up Friday," Carlisle replied.

Kagome nodded gently, "Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle turned as he had been heading toward the door, "what are you?"

Carlisle chuckled softly, "I'll explain Friday."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was released from the hospital on Tuesday, though she wouldn't returned to school until the following Monday, and she would be using crutches until Friday. Wednesday and Thursday afternoon, Bella and the Cullen children would visit Kagome at her new home, and would also help her with her homework. Before leaving Thursday evening, Alice asked if Kagome could stay the weekend at their home; which Serori agreed would be alright.

Just after noon on Friday, Alice and Jasper arrived to take Kagome to their home. Kagome smiled contently as the scenery flew past, gasping in awe as the Cullen house came into view, "oh wow!"

Alice giggled, "welcome to our home."

Once the car was parked, Kagome climbed out with the others, "so big…" She smiled happily as she saw that she was surrounded by trees, 'it reminds me of Inuyasha's Forest.' Kagome gently shook her head before following Alice and Jasper inside, when she unconsciously took her shoes off.

Carlisle stood from the couch with a smile, "good, you came. I was worried that you might change your mind."

Kagome shook her head, "nope."

"Come on over and meet my wife, Esme," Carlisle smiled excitedly.

Kagome nodded before gracefully walking over, where she bowed politely, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kagome Hogosha."

"Likewise," Esme smiled happily, "you have wonderful manners."

Kagome blushed lightly, "thank you." She then glanced toward the stairs, where Rosalie and Emmett were walking toward them, "you have a wonderful home."

"Thank you," replied Esme happily, "please, make yourself at home."

Carlisle nodded gently, "while you get comfortable, I'll go find Edward and Bella."

It didn't take long before Carlisle returned with the two he went to find and soon every one found a seat. Kagome sat silently as her hands fidgeted in her lap, until Esme reached over and placed a cool hand on Kagome's arm, calming her with a mother's care. "I'm sorry. Most don't want to hear about these memories."

Esme smiled gently, "don't worry, and just take your time."

Kagome nodded gently, "it will be best if I first tell you the story of the Shikon-no-Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. Our Shrine back in Japan was built around this legend, but you'll understand once I'm done." Kagome took a calming breath, glad Esme's hand was still on her arm, "just about 560 years ago, in Feudal Japan, was a powerful Miko or Shrine Priestess if you didn't know, named Midoriko…" She then continued to tell of how the Miko created the Shikon, of it being passed to a demon Slayer's village, who then placed the Shikon in the care of another Miko… "Kikyo, as she was quite powerful and could protect the Shikon-no-Tama from demons, which did try. Each failed and lost their lives, except a half-dog demon named Inuyasha, who wanted to become a full demon. What neither expected was to fall in love. As the days passed, Kikyo found a severely burned man named Onigumo. Kikyo took care of Onigumo, and soon, he too fell in love with the Miko."

After pausing a moment as she collected her thoughts, Kagome told of Onigumo giving his body to many demons, becoming a half demon known as Naraku. She told of the betrayal between Kikyo and Inuyasha, "Kikyo used the last of her energy to pin Inuyasha to an ancient tree, Goshinboku. After she died, the villagers burned her body with the Shikon-no-Tama, where it was thought to be gone."

Esme sighed softly, "so romantic and sad, for two people to die with the thought of losing the one they loved."

"No, only Kikyo was truly dead," Kagome gently shook her head, "Inuyasha was… frozen in time… It's hard to explain." Kagome sighed softly before continuing, "My story starts on my 15th birthday, which is when I went into a coma, so every one in Japan says." She easily told her story of being attack by a demon and dragged 500 years into the past, of the Shikon-no-Tama being ripped from her side; showing the scar. Kagome told of releasing Inuyasha and breaking the Shikon Jewel, then of meeting Inuyasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshoumaru and his retainer, Jaken. Kagome told of traveling with the irate half-demon to collect the Shikon Shards. Kagome told of meeting Shippo the fox demon, Miroku the perverted Monk, Sango the demon-slayer and her companion, Kirara the Nekomata. As she spoke, Kagome smiled at the fond memories. Telling of each time she was kidnapped, had her soul nearly taken, and of her life threatened. Kagome told of Kikyo being resurrected and keeping half of Kagome's soul, as the younger was Kikyo's reincarnation.

After talking for quite a while, Kagome told of preparing for the Final Battle. "The hardest part for me was not having Shippo near me and trying to keep Inuyasha from fighting our allies, especially Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru. Sango had her hands full with keeping Miroku alive and away from the female warriors." Chuckling softly at the thought of her friends, Kagome soon spoke more, "during this time, I was official adopted by Lord Sesshoumaru and Kouga, who turned out to be Prince of the Southern Lands. Once every one was gathered, we headed toward where I could sense the portion of the Shikon that Naraku had. I remember little of the fighting; it was mostly a blur of bodies once the battle started. I was so scared, but I kept moving, knowing I would die otherwise, and Sesshoumaru taught me not to stop or I would become a demon's meal… Such a harsh teacher, but I was glad for every lesson. When I had the chance, I glanced around, but I couldn't see Sango, though I heard Kirara's roar as she fought. Not long after, I felt a change in the wind, not like that of Kagura's doing, and many demons were running against the strong breeze."

The group listened silently as Kagome stood and took a few steps away, "Naraku had opened Miroku's wind tunnel and it sucked up anything that was too close. Our enemies, our allies, and even Miroku. I remember screaming out to my friend, but it was too late, he was gone… Just as his father and his father's father." Kagome gently rubbed her arms, "I didn't have time to mourn, as Naraku was still alive. What I failed to notice was that the demons were directing my path, straight toward a cliff with a river below. Every one suddenly heard a heart-wrenching howl and when I looked toward the wolf pack… half were dead, including Kouga and Hakakku. I didn't recognize my brother at first, but Ginta had transformed to his true form. He looked like a normal wolf, except the size of a horse." The group behind Kagome glanced at each other as they thought the same. "Before I could react, a bear demon attacked and threw me off the cliff behind me and into the river. I didn't have a chance to scream, but I remember thinking 'I'm going to drown… I don't want to die like this; my friends still need my help.' Then he showed up, Ginta came to my rescue. He bit my arm and pulled me to shore…" Kagome turned so Esme could see the scar, "after I wrapped my arm, Ginta carried me back to the battle. In that time I caught a glimpse of where Naraku had hidden his Shikon Fragment. He had replaced his own heart with the fragment. I convinced Ginta to get me as close to Naraku as he could. It was hard for my brother, as we kept getting blocked by random demons. Kirara suddenly showed up and carried me into the sky. Inuyasha was stuck fighting Hakudoshi, while Lord Sesshoumaru was already fighting Naraku. I saw that Sesshoumaru was hurt badly, so I reacted without thinking, and jumped from Kirara's back. As I fell toward Naraku, I pulled out my short sword." Kagome laughed softly, "I remember yelling as I got closer, 'you die today, Naraku'. He was so mad and sent several of his tentacles at me, but each disintegrated at the touch of the barrier I had placed around me. I landed with my sword in his chest and before he could react, I twisted it and pulled out the sword, bringing the Shikon Fragment with it. I grabbed the Fragment with my left hand as I stabbed Naraku in the chest once more, channeling my Miko energy through my sword and straight into Naraku."

Kagome sighed softly as she walked over and sat back down beside Esme, "I suppose I fainted then, because when I opened my eyes next, my wounds were being treated by Lady Kaede. So many of my friends were lost that day. Of the ones that did fight, that I knew personally, only Ginta, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Kirara survived. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to Hell together, as he promised. A week later I was healed and after saying 'bye' to Rin, with the demons promising to search for me in my Era, I jumped down the Bone Eater's Well for the last time."

Most sat silently until Carlisle asked, "is that when you woke-up and was told you were in a coma?" Kagome nodded gently as she waited for the group to react. "I suppose it's time to tell you our story." Kagome looked at Carlisle in surprise as he began speaking of many years ago.

Once Carlisle finished speaking, Kagome sat silently a moment before asking, "All of you are vampires, except Bella?" The group nodded gently, "no wonder none of you think I'm crazy."

Alice smiled, "no wonder you weren't bothered by my driving on the way here."

Kagome nodded gently, surprised when Esme suddenly gave her a hug, "you went through so much and your family doesn't believe you. I want you to know that you are welcome here any time, no matter if its day or night."

Returning the hug with tears forming at the corner of her eyes, Kagome spoke softly, "thank you."

That night, Kagome slept peacefully for the first time since waking from her 'coma'. The next day, Kagome woke with the sun, asking curiously what a vampire could do. Alice smiled as she replied, "we each are extra strong, extra fast, and our senses are enhanced."

Kagome nodded gently, "just like a demon."

"Edward can also hear people's thoughts, Jasper can manipulate emotions of people around him, and I get visions."

Kagome smiled happily, "I feel like I'm back with my friends, except no obsessive wolf." Kagome chuckled softly until she noticed the silence around her.

Esme smiled weakly, "perhaps it is time you met La Push."

Kagome glanced at Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, "La Push? Who's that?"

Alice spoke gently, "La Push is… Well, you'll see when we go, after Bella wakes."

Kagome spoke softly, "you don't sound like you get along with them."

"They don't," Bella replied from the doorway, "and it goes both ways. Recently their treaty was altered because of a battle that happened a few months back." Kagome nodded gently in understanding, "come on, we'll leave now while it's still early in the day."

Kagome followed Edward and Bella to the garage, while Alice went to find Jasper. The three waited out front in Edward's car for a short time before Alice and Jasper joined them. After a quick drive, Edward parked his car in front of an older looking house. As the five exited the car, Kagome saw five guys walking toward them from the side of the house, each with a familiar aura laced with their own. Each guy was tanned with short dark hair and cut-off jean shorts, no shirts or shoes.

The eldest male spoke as he stood just ahead of the other four, "Bella, how are you?"

Bella smiled gently, "hi Sam, I'm fine, thanks." Kagome watched as one of the guys tried to hide his pout as he glared at Edward.

Another of the guys suddenly spoke, "there they go again. Hey Sam, they brought someone with them."

Kagome blushed lightly at the sudden attention of all the shirtless guys, Sam speaking once more, "would you care to explain who this is?"

Alice quickly replied, "Don't worry, she knows what we are."

Edward grumbled, "I don't think that helped Alice."

Kagome suddenly smiled happily, "I see now! They are wolves. Oh wow! Not demons, but still wolves. I didn't think a human could be an animal at the same time."

"You told her what we are?!" asked the guy that had been glaring, "First you drag Bella into your world, now this girl. How many more lives will you hurt?"

Edward growled out, "I haven't hurt anyone! If you look, Bella is still human."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, 'wow, they are just like Inuyasha and Kouga. Will they… yep…' Kagome sighed softly as she heard Bella yelling for the two to stop fighting, even after the one, Bella called Jacob, transformed into a horse-sized wolf. Kagome glanced at both groups, neither seeming to know what to do, so she walked up to Bella and gave her a gentle smile. She then glanced at Alice and Jasper, but before either could move, Kagome took off running toward the fighting pair. With skilled ease, Kagome moved between the two, easily deflecting their attacks. As Edward was about to punch Jacob's snout, she pushed his hand to the side, and forced him off balance. The Miko moved her feet, pushing the right between Jacob's back legs, tripping the large wolf.

Standing straight once more, Kagome stretched lightly before walking back over to Alice, Bella running over to Edward. Alice quickly asked, "I thought you were human, how did you move so fast?"

Kagome smiled gently, but looked over her shoulder as Sam walked over, "sorry for stopping a member of your pack, but I couldn't stand back and watch them hurt each other and Bella."

"No need to apologize," Sam shook his head lightly, "I'm Sam Uley."

"Kagome Hogosha," said girl smiled gently, "now, I'm sure you were wondering the same as Alice." Sam nodded gently before Kagome continued, "I'm human, but I was trained by a demon lord. Believe me or not, that's up to you."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked carefully at Kagome, "a demon lord?"

"Yep," Kagome nodded softly before pouting, "You don't believe me, do you?" Sam slowly shook his head, so Kagome gently shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Alice placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "don't worry. I believe you, and I'm sure the others do too." Kagome smiled in thanks, "come on, we should get back before Esme worries about us."

Kagome nodded gently before looking at Sam, "it was nice meeting you, Mr. Uley. It made me happy to be around wolves again. Later!" Kagome waved lightly to the three guys and Jacob before following the group she arrived with.

Sam suddenly asked, "Have you been around our kin before?"

Kagome shrugged softly as she stopped and turned around, "yes and no. They were actually wolf demons. Look here!" Kagome walked over and showed her right arm, "my brother bit my arm to save my life."

Sam looked carefully at the scar, "Quil, come over here in your other form." Kagome watched as one of the three shifted to a wolf as he walked over, "open your mouth and don't move."

Kagome relaxed her arm as Sam took hold, 'so warm! The opposite of vampires. No wonder those guys aren't wearing any shirts… I wonder what it would be like to… Gah! What am I thinking!?'

Edward murmured softly, not knowing Kagome could hear him, "I don't think I want to continue listening to her thoughts. Especially about these dogs."

Kagome blushed fiercely as she turned suddenly as Sam held her arm in Quil's mouth, to check tooth to scar, "you were listening to my thoughts!?" Kagome jumped slightly as Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper's chest and arms, as Alice pushed against her boyfriend's shoulders; Jasper staring hungrily at Kagome as he tried to break free of the two others, "what's wrong?"

Alice looked pleadingly at Sam, "please, get her out of here!"

Sam quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist and took off running for the woods, 'Quil, keep an eye on that vampire! Jacob, Embry, follow me. Seth, go explain to Emily, then join Quil.'

Kagome glanced back to see Jacob and one of the last two un-named guys running after them, "what's going on?"

"You cut your arm on a fang when you moved so suddenly."

"How could I be so careless?" Kagome asked sadly, easily dodging trees as Sam led the way, "where are you taking me?!"

Sam suddenly turned to the left, "away from the vampire that wants your blood. It's our duty to protect the humans from the cold-ones."

"Jasper…" Kagome glanced at each guy curiously, 'they really don't like vampires, but they tolerate them… Mostly.'

After running for a mile, Kagome declined being carried by one of the guys. two miles later, with a few more turns and back-tracking twice, the small group stopped at a large cave. Sam glanced around before speaking, "it would seem your friends are still there and waiting for that vampire to calm down before they can leave."

'They wouldn't just leave me,' Kagome gently pulled her arm free of Sam's grasp, "how do you know?"

Sam turned to Kagome with gentle eyes, "I'm sorry for dragging you out here so suddenly, but it was for your own safety. As for how I know; our pack can communicate with our thoughts." Kagome nodded gently in thought as she glanced around curiously, "you don't seem to be bothered by any of this. Nor were you fazed when Jacob or Quil shifted to a large wolf."

Kagome shrugged lightly, "I'm use to this sort of thing. I'm just surprised no one has tried to kill me yet, but I'm glad all the same."

"Someone did though, or they would have if they hadn't been stopped by the other cold-ones," spoke Jacob hotly.

Kagome smiled gently before she spoke more, "I said before that I had a brother that was a wolf demon… Man, this brings back memories… The first time I met my brothers; their leader kidnapped me from my friends and brought me to his cave." Turning away from the three guys, Kagome gently ran a hand against the cave wall, "Kouga, Hakakku, Ginta. My dear brothers…"

The no-named guy walked over as he asked, "what happened after… after you were kidnapped?"

"Their leader, Kouga was his name. He realized that I could see something others couldn't, so he put a claim on me to be his mate. No matter how often I denied him, the others in his pack still called me 'sister', but I only really got to know two of them. Ginta and Hakakku, so I started to see them as my brothers."

Sam asked softly, seeing that talking would keep the four of them calm, "what happened to your brothers?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Sam and Jacob, then to the last guy, who was standing closest to her, "Kouga and Hakakku died a few months back, but I don't know what became of Ginta."

"I'm sorry we brought it up."

"Don't be," replied Kagome as she gently shook her head, "I'm alright." Looking at each of the guys, Kagome chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, I don't really know you, nor do you know me, but you still protected my. Thank you," she then bowed politely a moment.

Sam nodded gently, 'you keep surprising me with how calm you are.' "You know my name. This is Jacob Black and that's Embry Call."

Kagome bowed politely once more, "nice to meet you both, I'm Kagome Hogosha."

"You really are strange," commented Embry.

Kagome smiled happily before turning to her right, opposite the direction of Sam's home, "something is coming… more than one…"

The three guys moved closer to Kagome as Sam confirmed that it was none from his pack, and the three vampires were still in sight of Quil and Seth. Jacob growled softly, "who is it? I've never smelled this before."

Kagome sighed softly, "I can't smell them, but the aura is familiar from a recent fight. Should have known she had siblings that would try to take revenge."

Embry nearly yelped in surprise as he asked, "what is that?"

"Most of the time, people don't see them, but those five are spider demons. They're actually rather small," Kagome stared at each spider, which was nearly the size of a large dog, but not as big as the three guys in their wolf forms. "They came for me, since I killed their sister. If you fight, I suggest not biting or touching their venom."

Jacob and Embry quickly shifted to their wolf forms, growling at the spiders, which seemed unfazed. Sam quickly asked, "how **do **we fight them? We've only fought against vampires."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "can you contact one of your pack near Alice?" Sam nodded curiously, "ask Alice to go to my room and grab the bag under my pillow, but don't be seen by my father. My window should be unlocked."

San nodded gently, "she's going. Quil says the shorter male has calmed down and is asking about you."

Kagome smiled gently, "can you have Quil tell Jasper that I'm fine and that he didn't scare me. I was more worried for him." She then glanced around before picking up a stick, "sorry you three are here, and have to be dragged into this." Kagome then ran forward, stick grasped by both hands. Instead of swinging at the closest spider, Kagome jumped over the group first. Glancing around her as she hit the spiders, Kagome saw three large wolves attack a spider each carefully.

It was nearly half an hour before Alice arrived with the bag Kagome had asked for, surprised when she saw the large spiders. As the Miko reached into the bag, Alice knocked a spider away, "what happened to make these spiders so big?"

Kagome infused some Miko energy into a handful of Sutra Seals as she replied, "these are demon spiders. Their mother is probably three times this size." Without waiting, Kagome grabbed three of the Sutra and threw them at a spider, which screeched in pain as a leg was being purified, as well as its head and back. She then threw three more at the spider that came charging at her, only to be purified.

Embry yowled as his leg was hit by the venom of a spider, which was hit into a tree by Alice. Kagome quickly purified the last three spiders before running over to Embry, who was now holding his arm in pain. Kagome stopped as he growled at her, so Alice pulled her back, "careful, he might attack."

"I can help him," Kagome looked at Sam and Jacob, "please, stop him before it gets worse!"

Sam nodded before he and Jacob ran over and restrained Embry, with his injured arm out, "hurry before he gets loose! I can't reach his mind right now."

Kagome nodded as she dropped her bag and ran over, pushing her healing energy into her right hand, kneeling in front of the struggling guy. She quickly grabbed his hand with her left before placing her right on the wound. It took nearly ten minutes for the venom to be purified and the wound to be closed, leaving Kagome with little energy. Alice quickly moved forward and caught the younger girl, "hey, what's wrong? Kagome, what happened?"

Embry spoke softly, catching the attention of the other three, "she… Kagome healed my arm."

Sam quickly grabbed Embry's arm, surprised when he didn't even see a scar, "how did she do this?"

Kagome barely opened her eyes as she spoke weakly, "I'm a Miko. I can purify demons, heal wounds, and other things."

Alice smiled gently, "you're okay!"

Kagome nodded weakly, "it takes a lot of energy to heal and purify at the same time. I'm just glad I got to it in time."

Sam asked softly as Kagome closed her eyes once more, "does she always look out for others so easily?"

Alice shook her head lightly, "I don't know. We just met her a week ago. I better get her back, so she can rest."

Before any could move, Embry asked, "Can I carry her? It's the least I can do after she healed me."

Alice smiled gently before nodding, "alright."

Embry blushed lightly as he gently picked Kagome up bridal-style, noticing how light she felt in his arms as the group headed back to Sam's house. Sam had Embry take Kagome inside and lay her on the couch before he spoke, "we reached the cave to wait for him to calm down, but after a while spiders attacked. Demon spiders are what Kagome called them. They couldn't be normal, these were the size of a large dog and stronger."

Alice nodded, "something in Kagome's bag killed the spiders, but it was mostly Kagome."

"Embry got hurt by some venom, it ate away just like acid, but worse," Sam took a glance at the house, "but Kagome fixed it. She got rid of the venom and healed his wound. There isn't even a scar." The group stood silent a moment as each were in deep thought, until Sam asked, "will you let her stay a while? At least until she wakes. I would like the chance to thank her, as I'm sure Embry would as well."

Alice nodded gently, "I'd rather her rest some before we return home and the others see her like this and worry."

Sam nodded gently before walking away, followed by Quil and Seth, leaving Jacob to watch Bella and the vampires. Once inside, Sam went to speak with his wife, while the other two went to talk with Embry, who was watching over Kagome. Quil asked curiously, "did you really fight giant spiders?"

Embry nodded, "yeah. Those things were nasty, with venom like acid."

"So she really did heal you?" asked Seth as he looked at Kagome."

"Yeah, and killed the spiders too."

The three jumped as Kagome growled out, "Inuyasha… leave Ship-o 'lone."

The guys glanced at each other before laughing softly, "that was spooky."

Sam walked into the room shortly after as he asked softly, "any change?"

Embry chuckled softly, "she spoke in her sleep." Sam nodded gently before exiting the room

It was nearly an hour later when Kagome woke, hearing three people playing a card game. Edward and Bella had left after twenty minutes, the former annoyed at being watched over by Jacob, who had stayed in charge of watching over the vampires. Alice and Jasper were waiting patiently by Edward's car, while Sam was speaking with Emily. Kagome murmured softly as she sat up, "where am I?" She then saw the three guys staring at her, "oh, Embry!" How's your arm? Does it hurt?"

Embry slowly shook his head, "no… Thank you for healing my arm!"

Kagome smiled happily before turning to see Sam and a woman walk into the room, "how do you feel?"

"I'm better now. Thank you for letting me rest on your couch."

Sam shook his head gently, "it was the least I could do after you helped Embry, so… Thank you." He then turned slightly and placed a hand on the woman's mid-back, "this is my wife, Emily."

Kagome bowed her head politely, "it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uley."

Sam glanced towrd the window as Jacob contacted him, "your friends are eager to see you."

Kagome nodded before following Sam back outside, where she got halfway between the house and Edward's car. Jasper rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome as he whispered sadly, "I'm sorry. I still have trouble around fresh blood. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," Kagome replied as she returned the hug, soon being joined by Alice, "thanks for getting my bag."

alice nodded, "I'm just glad you're okay. We were really worried when you fainted. We should get back before Esme starts to worry."

Kagome nodded gently before she turned to Sam and his pack, "thank you again and come back soon."

"I will, thanks," Kagome waved gently to Emily, who had just stepped onto the porch.

Alice, Jasper, and Kagome were soon on their way home, with Kagome lightly sleeping against the cool glass. The three sat in the living room, once they got back to the Cullen's home, where they played cards until Esme told Kagome it was time to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Kagome and her father were fully moved into their new home, with her room painted a deep blue with green trimming, while her bathroom was painted a pale blue. Serori had gotten her blue curtains, a desk, a new laptop, and a dresser. Kagome had grown closer to the Cullen family, Bella, and the La Push pack; visiting each when she could.

Kagome hummed softly as she walked around town, but stopped as she heard a gruff voice speaking nearby, "he babe. How about you come have some fun with us for a while?" Walking into the nearest alley, she saw three guys around a woman that had her back to a wall.

"Emily?" Kagome ran over, pushing two of the guys, "I never thought I would meet you in town."

"Kagome, you should have run away," Emily spoke softly as she took hold of the younger girl's arm.

Before either could react, Kagome was pulled away from Emily and into the arms of the guy to her right, "I like this one. She's small and cute."

"Now we need one more and we'll have a party," joked the guy in the center, causing the other two to laugh.

Kagome sighed softly, "what makes you think we would want to party with any of you?"

The guy nearby suddenly swung his arm around, only to backhand the guy that was holding the young Miko, "what the…"

"Now I know I don't want to go. You shouldn't hurt your friends," Kagome spoke as she squatted below the group. As the two moved, she swung her foot around, tripping both before standing, "how clumsy of me. Sorry!"

The third guy spoke softly as his friends lay on the ground, barely conscious, "I don't think I want to party anymore."

Kagome smiled gently, "good choice." She then turned to look at her own friend, "come on." Emily nodded, but as they started to walk away, Kagome fell to the ground as one of the guys grabbed her ankle before falling unconscious.

Emily knelt down beside Kagome, "are you alright?" Kagome nodded with a gentle smile, getting a hug from the older woman, "thank you."

"It was no problem," Kagome stood carefully, trying to ignore the pain in her knee and palms.

It didn't take long for the girls to find Sam, who was surprised to see Kagome, "hello Kagome, what are you… What happened and where are you hurt?"

Emily turned to Kagome, "I thought you said you are alright."

"I am," Kagome lifted her hands to show her palms, "only a little scrape, but nothing to worry about."

Sam shook his head gently in amusement, "come on, we'll take you home. I've been wanting to meet your father anyway."

"Alright, he should be home by now. Dad doesn't do much on Thursdays, except work at home." Kagome climbed into the cab of Sam's truck, with Emily between the two. Once at her house, Kagome led the way inside, "Dad?"

"In the kitchen!"

"I have some one that wants to meet you," Kagome spoke as she led the way toward the kitchen, "this is Sam and his wife, Emily."

Serori dried his hands before walking over and shaking hands with both, "pleasure to finally meet you, and I must thank you for being so kind to my daughter."

Kagome chuckled softly before murmuring, "I'll be right back." She smiled as the three made their way toward the living room, while Kagome went to the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a wash-clothe and cleaned her palms of any dirt. Kagome then sat on the edge of the sink, but before she could do anything her cell phone rang. Kagome quickly answered, "Moshi moshi! What's up Alice?"

"Are you sitting on the sink?"

"Alice, what's going on? How do you… Did you have a vision about me cleaning my knee?"

"Kagome, I did have a vision. At first I didn't understand, but then I spoke to Carlisle…"

"What's wrong? Alice, you're worrying me."

Alice was silent a moment before she replied, "in my vision, you fade away. Carlisle says to go to La Push, that Sam can help you."

Kagome whimpered softly, "Alice?"

"No matter what, you and I will stay friends," Alice replied quickly, "okay?"

Kagome smiled gently, 'she knows me as well as Sango.' "Okay. I'll go…" she blinked at the sudden rise in her temperature, though it was barely noticeable, 'weird.' Kagome situated the phone between her shoulder and ear, "since you saw already, will I need to visit Carlisle for my knee?"

Alice chuckled softly, "no, it only looks worse than it is."

"That's good, because it really hurts," Kagome grimaced as she moved her pants leg and saw her bloodied knee, "I better get this cleaned and go. I'll talk to you later."

Alice replied gently, "alright, and don't forget what I said."

Kagome smiled, "I won't." She then hung up and cleaned her knee as carefully as she could, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. the Miko quickly wrapped her knee with gauze before leaving the bathroom and heading up to her room. Kagome grabbed her backpack and threw in an extra pair of clothes, as well as a pair of shorts. She then made her way back to the living room, where Sam and Serori were talking and Emily was looking at photos of her and Souta on the wall. "Hey Sam, could you give me a ride to Embry's? He asked me yesterday if I could help him with a school project."

Sam nodded gently, "sure."

Serori quickly asked, "why don't you take my truck?"

"You have a date, remember? Besides, the project will take a while, so I figured I'd stay there tonight. I don't have school tomorrow," Kagome spoke thoughtfully.

"Stay the night at a boy's house? No, out of the question."

Sam quickly spoke up, "she could stay at our house, if you don't mind. We have plenty of room and no children. the boys won't bother her there."

Serori thought a moment, "alright, I suppose that would work. You really would make a good father."

"Thanks," Sam blushed lightly before glancing at Kagome, "come on."

Kagome gave her father a quick hug before following Sam and Emily to their truck, "thanks."

"There is no project, is there?" asked Sam stiffly.

Kagome shook her head gently as she pulled her knees to her chest as she rode beside Emily, "Alice called me while I was cleaning my hands. She said that I faded from her vision and after talking with Carlisle, she said I should go to you. Alice said that you would be able to help me… I don't understand, what's happening?"

Sam glanced at Kagome with gentle eyes, "had you been born a Quileute, I would have known this was going to happen."

Kagome asked worriedly, "what's happening to me?"

"I'll explain, but you need to stay calm," Sam spoke gently, Kagome nodded before she placed her temple to the cool glass, "you are like my pack and I… A shape-shifter… You are going to go through different phases. You getting a fever is the first to happen, but after you shift for the first time, your body will adjust to the high temperature."

Kagome shifted in her seat, "why is this happening to me?"

"Perhaps it was from the bite on your arm," replied Emily gently, trying to sooth the younger girl's worries.

Once at the Uley house, Sam helped Kagome to the spare bedroom as Emily carried her backpack, "just try to relax and sleep for a while. I'm sorry we can't do much for you."

Kagome smiled weakly, "you're doing what you can and I'm very happy. Thank you." Before Emily could leave, Kagome called out to her before asking, "will you help me into a pair of shorts. I have some in my bag…"

Emily shut the door as she replied, "of course." She easily found the shorts and helped Kagome change before leaving the room.

Kagome panted as the fever took her breath away, soon falling into a fitful sleep. She woke at ten to midnight, nearly eight hours after arriving at the Uley house. After laying still for a few minutes, brooding on her dreams she had had, Kagome slowly moved as she climbed out of the bed and walked to where she could hear Sam's voice, "she was still asleep when I checked for you… Yes, we'll take good care of her and teach her all she needs to know." She entered the room as Sam hung up the phone and turned toward her in surprise, "Kagome? Are you alright?" He jumped slightly in surprise as Kagome began growly angrily, her eyes nearly glowing yellow as a wolf's would in the dark. Sam quickly turned and ran outside as Kagome lunged forward, but dodged him as she took off for the woods.

Sam quickly shifted to his wolf form as he took off after Kagome, seeing her shift to her wolf form in the distance as she attacked random trees in her blind rage. After nearly half an hour, Kagome leapt at a tree that easily snapped under her weight and crashed to the ground, where she quickly started gnawing on one of the limbs as she whimpered softly. Sam waited patiently for Kagome to realize he was there before walking forward, gently nuzzling her neck in comfort before they both shifted back to their human forms. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome's lithe form before gently placing her on her knees, "do you want to talk about what happened?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I remember dreaming of the past, but mostly of Inuyasha and Naraku. They were fighting over who owned me, but I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome whimpered softly as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I remember waking up and hearing your voice, but then I remembered the last thing Naraku said to me. I didn't remember it until now and it made me so mad… He said, 'our fight will **never **be over, and you **will **be mine'."

Sam shook his head gently, "you are stronger now than you were before, and you have La Push to help you if ever you need us. As I'm sure the Cullen family would help as well."

Kagome nodded gently with a soft smile, "thanks Sam."

The two silently made their way back toward the house after Kagome got her strength back, Sam speaking softly, "Kagome, I need to know if you would like to join my pack."

Kagome glanced toward Sam as she asked, "would you make me ignore the Cullen family if I did join?"

"No," Sam replied as Kagome glanced around, "I don't think you would, even if I tried to force you."

Kagome chuckled softly, "you're right." Kagome sat beside Sam on the back steps as she thought a while about whether to join La Push or not. "What would change? Would I have to move here?"

Sam shook his head, "no, you would stay with your father. As all in the pack, you will receive a tattoo and become known as our cousin. You can join our hunts and you would have to abide by the laws of all shape-shifters." Sam told Kagome their laws, as well as that her mind would be open for any in the pack to hear, while the leader, himself, could force her to follow his commands; though Sam rarely used this against those in his pack.

Kagome looked up at the sky, "I think it would be good to be part of a pack again. I doubt my father will like the idea of me getting a tattoo, but he barely sees me now that he found a girlfriend." Kagome smiled gently as she looked at Sam, "he's so happy now. I don't think he even worries about me now, but he still cares... I know he does…"

Sam nodded gently, "come on. You'll get the tattoo in the morning, but for now you should rest." Once he was standing Sam easily pulled Kagome to her feet, "oh, you might want to get a hair-cut soon. I've noticed that the longer our hair is, the longer our fur is."

Kagome reached up and grasped a few strands of her waist length hair, "I've had it like this for so long… I'll ask Alice to cut it this weekend." Sam nodded gently before they split ways in the house.

By the time the sun was fully visible, Kagome was awake and outside meditating. Emily called out the backdoor, "Kagome, breakfast is ready!"

Kagome quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the house, surprised by her own speed. Once inside, Kagome happily joined Emily and Sam at the table, "thank you."

Emily smiled happily, "you're welcome, now eat up. Sam says you have a lot happening today" Kagome nodded gently in agreement, "then you'll need all the energy you can get, especially dealing with all the guys." Kagome laughed softly before the three ate in silence.

Once Sam and Kagome were done eating, they left to meet with the other pack members. Everyone agreed that Kagome would be welcomed to the pack, as well as being their cousin; as none from the pack had imprinted her, nor had Kagome imprinted on any of them after shifting. The group took Kagome to get a tattoo, same place as the others', then headed to the woods to see the newest wolf in their pack. Kagome watched as each shifted before her. Sam the black furred wolf and the largest, then Jacob with rusty-brown fur, followed by Paul with dark silver fur, and Leah with light gray fur. Barely saller in size was Jared with brown fur and Embry with pale gray and black spotted fur, then Quil with chocolate brown fur, though lighter around his face. The last of the group, being youngest and smallest, was Seth with sand colored fur.

The group watched in awe as Kagome shifted to a wolf that was the same height as Quil, though slimmer. Most quickly noticed a dark patch of gray fur on her left side, among her shaggy black fur. Kagome sat down as she tried to get use to every one's thoughts invading her own. After half an hour, the large group ran off to go hunting for a while.

Kagome smiled happily as she returned home after 4pm, 'I better call Alice, she's probably worried right now.' Not long after she entered her room did her cell phone ring, "moshi moshi! I was just about to call you."

"I'm glad you're alright," Alice replied softly.

Kagome smiled, "yeah and I have a lot to tell you, but I have to wait until tomorrow. My dad wants me to meet his girlfriend tonight."

Alice soon replied, "alright, I'll pick you up at 9."

Kagome set her alarm as she replied, "that works. Later."

"Bye-bye!"

Kagome smiled at her friend's energy before heading to her bathroom for a relaxing shower. Once done, Kagome walked into her bedroom wearing only a towel around her body and a towel around her hair. She noticed as she walked passed her full length mirror that she had grown from 5'3 to around 5'8 since she had woken from her 'coma'. Kagome had also become slightly tanned since being around the La Push pack. After seeing that her eyes were now a gray-blue, she dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt that reached just above her knee, 'eat your heart out, puppies.'

Jumping backward a foot in surprise, Kagome heard Quil ask, 'what are you talking about?'

Kagome turned from the mirror as she blushed fiercely, 'crap! I forgot you all could hear my thoughts, even this far away.'

Embry chuckled, 'yeah, it can be pretty nerve wrecking having others in your head. Especially ones of the opposite gender.'

Kagome sighed softly before leaving her room, 'my dad's calling for me, later.' She nearly yelped as several male voices said 'bye' to her. Kagome smiled at Serori, unconciously keeping her tattoo out of sight, but was surprised when she saw who was next to her father, "Leah?"

Leah smiled gently, "hello Kagome."

Serori glanced between the two, "you already know each other?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, she's the older sister of a friend of mine."

'Leah, is he... Did you... Um...'

"Small world," replied Leah gently as she thought, 'yes, I imprinted on your father... I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

Serori glanced between the two, nearly jumping as Kagome spoke, "just makes it easier for me to approve." 'I now know why he was so happy lately.'

"I'm glad, now let's go eat," Serori spoke with a content smile.

On the way to the diner, Leah smiled gently, 'I now understand your words from earlier, and I must agree.'

As the evening continued, the three spoke about different things, while Leah and Kagome had their own conversation. By the end of the night, Kagome agreed that Leah could marry Serori, if he asks; though she didn't tell the man himself.

Kagome waved as she ran over to Alice, "mind if we go shopping as we talk? I have very few clothes that fit my body temperature."

Alice nodded, "alright." Once kagome was in the car and buckled, Alice drove off, "by the high temperature, I'm guessing you are a shape-shifter now."

Kagome nodded gently, "yeah... Still friends?"

Alice smiled reasuingly, easing Kagome's nerves, "of course! I would have left you at home if we weren't." Kagome chuckled softly until Alice spoke again, "I know you have more to tell."

Kagome smiled nervously, "well... I'm now part of La Push, a cousin to the others in the pack, except Leah... She imprinted on my father and now they're dating."

As the two girls shopped, Kagome told of how she could hear the thoughts of La Push and they could hear her's. She told of what her fur color is, as well as asking Alice to cut her hair. The spoke of hunting and many other topics. by the time the two left the mall, Kagome had eight new skirts, three shorts, five sleeveless shirts, three spaghetti-strap shirts, and two vests; which Alice bought as she ignored Kagome's protest. Alice then cut Kagome's hair.

It took nearly a week for Serori to notice Kagome's tattoo, grounding her for two weeks, though she wasn't bothered by it as she saw the Cullens and Bella at school and could talk with La Push any time she wanted to. The Cullens, except Alice, and Bella were surprised at Kagome's new outfits and her shoulder length hair, but soon understood. La Push had yet to see Kagome's new look, except Leah, who came around quite often. Once the pack did see Kagome, each quickly vowed to protect her from other guys. Sam was surprised at how the full pack became protective over the younger female member, even Lean and himself.

After Leah had been dating Serori for nearly six months, she spoke with the pack of telling him. The day after being told, Serori asked Leah to marry him, which she eagerly agreed. Serori and Leah were married the following month and a half. Kagome stayed with the Cullen Family as her father and step-mother went on a week long honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed softly as she used a Miko barrier to shield her thoughts, which she had learned recently, 'so many in the pack have imprinted on some one, except Jacob, Seth, Embry, and myself. sam said it might be a while before I imprint.' After class, Kagome released her barrier and headed home, the Cullens and Bella away on vacation for a week or two. As she entered the house, Kagome easily heard her father talking on the phone in the kitchen. Before she could reach the stairs, Serori called out for Kagome to come to the kitchen, "yeah?"

Serori waited until Kagome was in the kitchen, "here. I'm sorry."

Kagome took the phone, surprised when Serori left the room and went out to the backyard, "hello?"

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Mom?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she hadn't heard from Shiori in nearly ten months.

"Oh, it's wonderful to hear your voice. How are you?"

Kaogme glared at the group of magnets on the fridge, "she **sent** me away and now expects me to act like it didn't happen.'

"Kagome?"

'Fine, but I can't forgive her so easily for turning her back on me,' Kagome mentally huffed.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably hate me right now," Kagome easily repeated Shiori's words for Sam to hear, "but I did what I had to. You were scaring Souta... I was scared and didn't know what to do. Please, say something..."

Kagome sighed softly, "is there something you need?"

Shiori spoke softly, "come back home, please, if only for a week. We all miss you, and even your three friends have asked about you."

Kagome gently pinched the bridge of her nose, "give me a moment..." 'Sam, Leah?'

Leah replied gently, 'go. You never know when our next battle is and you don't want to die while on bad terms with anay one in your family.'

'Leah is right, and the pack will still be here when you return,' responded Sam, 'I just ask that you not go alone.'

Kagome sighed softly, "alright, one week, but I will be bringing two friends, or I can't come."

Shiori spoke happily, "that's fine. when shall we expect you?"

'Tell her you will arrive in four days. That way we can decided who will go with you.'

"I'll arrive in four days."

"Good, good! I'll have a room cleaned for your friends and you'll get your old room," Shiori spoke excitedly.

Kagome bit back a groan as she spoke, "bye." She then hung up and went outside.

"Are you going back?"

"Only for a week, but Sam says I have to take some one with me," Kagome looked up at the sky as she continued, "Sam and Leah think this will be good for me."

Four days later, Kagome exited the plane, followed by Embry and Jacob, who were elected by Sam to watch over their cousin. The three glanced around until Kagome spotted her mother, 'this way, and stop fidgetting.'

Embry mentally grumbled, 'I can't help it!'

Jacob chuckled softlly, 'I told you not to wear that t-shirt with all the humans around us.'

Kagome smiled gently, 'it shouldn't take long to reach the Shrine and you'll be able to cool down some.' Bowing politely, Kagome spoke gently, "hello Mother."

Shiori bowed in responce before hugging Kagome, who quickly stiffened in surprised, "Kagome, welcome home... Huh, are you feeling alright? You feel like you might have a fever."

Once released, Kagome replied, "I'm fine, just warm from all the people that were around us. Oh, meet my cousins, Jacob and Embry." 'Bow.'

As the two guys bowed as Kagome had instructed, Shiori spoke softly after bwing in return, "when you said a couple friends, I thought you meant... female..."

Kagome shrugged lightly before asking, "can we go?"

Shiori nodded, "yeah, but what about you luggage?" The three each held a dufflebag that was a carry-on, "oh." She nodded gently before leading the way to her van, where they climbed in and drove five miles to the Sunset Shrine. "That's where Kagome went to Middle School and a block that way was Kagome's high school..."

Embry looked out the window as he commented, "so crowded..." 'Stay calm, Kagome. We'll be on our way back before you know it.'

'He's right,' commented Jacob as he closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled gently, 'thanks guys. I probably would have shifted by now or jumped from the car... anything to escape.' "Here we are.' She waited for the van to park before climbing out, followed by the guys, "I see you started parking down here."

Shiori nodded gently, "unless there is a lot to carry to the house."

Jacob and Embry stopped to stare at the many steps ahead of them, "you weren't joking..."

Kagome shook her head, "of course not. Come on! I'll race you to the top!" The three quickly grabbed a better grip on their bags before running for the top, though none moved faster than a normal human could. At the top, Kagome stood smiling, though her cousins defeated her, 'had we gone full speed, I would have beat one of you.'

Embry draped an arm over kagome's shoulder, 'if we had gone full speed, we would have scared your mom.'

Kagome nodded as she started laughing, soon seeing Shiori reach the top of the stairs, 'after we drop off our bags, I'll show you around the Shrine.'

Shiori smiled gently, surprised to see one of the guys with his arm around Kagome's shoulders, 'she use to get flusters when a guy would just try to speak with her.' "I'll show you to the guest room, then would you like something to eat?"

Kagome glanced at her cousins, "sure, the peanuts didn't last long." 'We'll have to hunt tomorrow night, since the meals will seem small... That's one down-side to being a Shifter.'

Jacob smirked as Embry chuckled, both following Kagome, who followed Shiori. Once the guys were shown their room, which was on the first floor, Shiori went to make lunch, while Souta was still at school and Grandfather was outside. Kagome then showed the guys where her roomwas, which hadn't been changed in nearly four years. The three stared at the pink walls, the pink frillly bedding, and the bright curtains.

'I think I'm going to have nightmares...'

Kagome gently pushed Embry, 'nightmares? How am I suppose to sleep at all? I can't believe I forgot this room.'

The three silently made their way to the kitchen, "Kagome, how about you show... Sorry, what were your names again?"

"I'm Embry Call." 'I don't think she likes my name.'

"Jacob Black." 'You use to hate it too.'

"Right... Anyway, how about you show them the Shrine grounds, and let Sofu know I'm fixing lunch," Shiori then turned back to the stove, surprised when she didn't hear them leave bu was gone when she glanced back.

"Here's the Sacred Tree," Kagome spoke as she smiled gently, "hello old friend." 'Goshinboku was one reason I knew I travelled to the past. They never believed, even when I found proof my proof. I found a locket that had been placed in that hole. I asked Kaede to put it here when she felt her time slipping. It was a week after I returned that I found it, a week after I woke from my coma.'

Jacob placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "it seems that she was happy, even to the end."

Kagome smiled gently, "yeah, that she was... Sofu..." She turned as she caught a glimpse of her grandfather, who was standing a few feet away from the three friends.

Sofu walked forward slowly before stopping in front of Kagome, before he spoke in Japanese, "welcome home."

Kagome bowed politely as she replied in Japanese, "thank you... It's nice to see you again, and doing well."

Sofu smiled gently, "some of you... Who are your friends?"

"Sofu, i would like you to meet my cousins," Kagome pointed at each as she spoke their name, "this is Jacob and Embry." the two bowed politely, "oh, Mother wanted me to let you know that she's fixing lunch right now."

"Cousins?" asked Sofu softly.

Kagome nodded gently, "yeah, well... Sorta... Their cousins to Dad's new wife." Sofu nodded gently, making Kagome nervous.

"Shall we see if lunch is ready?" Sofu asked as he started for the house, followed by the younger three.

'He's forcing himself to be nice...'

Embry lightly shook his head, 'no, I think he's actually happy to see you again.'

Jacob nodded in agreement, 'don't worry too much.'

'Thanks guys,' Kagome smiled gently as they entered the house once more, "Mother, we found Sofu."

Shiori nodded gently, "good, I just finished putting the last dish on the table."

After lunch, Kagome showed Jacob and Embry around the remaining Shrine grounds, leaving the Well House for last. "By jumping down there, I was able to travel 500 years to the past and help defeat a great evil, but don't mention this to my mom, Sofu, or my little brother... It'll upset them."

Embry looked at the well curiously, "those look like the Sutra you used against those spiders, back in the woods."

Kagome nodded, "close, but Sofu didn't have energy like mine. He may have when he was younger, but not anymore." She led the way back to the house as they spoke of the legend surrounding the Shrine.

Shiori stepped out the front door, "Kagome, would you mind greeting Souta at school? I'm sure he would enjoy it."

Kagome nodded gently, "sure... First Year of high school, right?" Shiori nodded before Kagome, Embry, and Jacob left to head for the High School. 'I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned my new look or the tattoo yet.'

'Probably because we're here,' commented Embry.

It didn't take long for Kagome to lead her cousins to where she had gone to High School for two years, "doesn't look like much has changed. Behind that building is a volley ball court and a track field... That looks like a new sign."

The three looked at the school as they heard a bell ringing, "how will we find your brother?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she saw the front doors open as students walked out, "I'll know him when I see... him..." Kagome glanced around as she heard voices nearby, "Souta?"

Embry and Jacob followed kagome as she followed the voices, "has that crazy sister of yours come back yet, or is she stuck with the other crazies?"

Kagome turned the corner to see her brother surrounded by five older guys, "Kagome isn't crazy!"

"I heard she told the doctors that she had travelled to the past and faught demons."

"Kagome was having trouble back then," Souta growled out, "but she isn't crazy!"

"Then why don't you tell us where she went?"

"Probably doesn't want us to know which Asylum they took her too."

"How about telling us when she comes home, or do you even know that?"

Souta glared at the group around him, until he spotted a familiar face walking toward them. "My sister is home now," Souta smirked as he stared at the leader.

"What a laugh! You expect us to believe that?"

Souta looked passed the group, "hello Kagome."

Kagome smiled pleasently, "hello Souta."

She glanced at the five guys around her brother, who was now only half a foot shorter than herself, "ready to go home?"

"Who are you? I heard Kagome had long hair and is pale as a ghost."

Kagome smirked, "I got a hair cut and some sun." She turned to leave with Souta now at her side, but stopped to look back at the five guys that were slightly younger than herself, "I suggest you leave my brother alone."

"I told you my sister was protective of me," Souta smirked, but gasped as a fist stopped a few inches from his face.

Kagome growled lowly, "you really shouldn't have done that." She quickly pulled the guy forward before shoving her fist to the guy's jaw, releasing his fist, but holding back her strength. "I told you not to mess with my brother."

Souta shook his head as he looked at the guy on the ground, following as Kagome wlaked away, "thanks. I wouldn't want to explain how I got another black-eye." Kagome smiled gently, then glanced back as Souta asked, "do you know those two? I think they're following us."

Kagome smiled happily, "yeah, meet our cousins, Jacob Black and Embry Call. Guys, meet my little brother, Souta."

The three guys bowed to each other before Souta asked curiously, "is that your real name?"

Embry nodded, "yeah. It's different for most, but it's normal around our tribe."

"Tribe?"

"Yeah. Jacob and I are part of the Quilete Tribe."

Souta smiled, "cool."

'I think he likes you guys,' Kagome smiled gently, "hey Souta... Thanks for standing up for me back there and sorry for being such a pain before I left."

Souta stopped Kagome before he hugged her, "you're my sister, no matter what happens." Kagome happily returned the hug, "I'll always stick up for you, just as you've always done for me. Even if you were sick with the flu, or if I was barely hurt."

The four soon returned to the Shrine grounds, where Kagome asked, "how much homework do you have?"

Souta thought a moment before he replied, "just three things."

"Good, when you finish, come outside and we'll play a game or soemthing," Kagome replied.

Souta asked curiously, "play a game out here? Why not come play a video game?"

Jaob shook his head, "we've not really played video games when we were little."

Souta glanced between Jacob and Embry, "then what id you do?"

"Went swimming," Embry replied as he thought about the days before he shifted, "and raced our dirt bikes once we were old enough to handled them."

"Dirt bikes? Like a motorcycle?" asked Souta, which Embry nodded, "what else?"

"Go do your homework, then we'll talk. Fair?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded in agreement before running for the house, 'I hope he doesn't get too attached to us being here.' Jacob and Embry nodded gently in agreement before the three walked tot he side of the house, where they started a game of soccer.

Halfway through the game, Jacob and Embry removed their shirts, while all three removed their socks and shoes. As they got closer to the end of their third game, Souta exited the house before calling out, "hey, Kagome! Eri, Ayume, and Yuka are coming over tomorrow to talk with you for a while."

Kagome replied as she chased Jacob, who had the soccer ball, "alright, thanks Souta!" 'Damn, those three can get annoying...'

That night, Kagome stayed awake until midnight as she meditated in a comfortable silence. The three Shifters woke with the sun, though only Kagome and Embry went for a jog before Shiori woke to fix breakfast. Once back at the Shrine, Kagome took a shower in the upstairs bathroom, while Embry took a shower in the downstairs bathroom. As it was only Thrusday, Souta left for school after breakfast. Shiori watched as Kagome, Jacob, and Embry started another game of soccer.

Kagome laughed as she kicked the ball to Jacob, while Embry took a turn to block the goal, which was the point between the house and Goshinboku. Embry ducked out of the way as Jacob kicked the ball harder than he meant. "I'll get it back," Jacob called as he ran for the woods.

Embryshouted out, "hurry before we get bored!"

Kagome laughed softly until she heard her mother calling for her, "I'll be right back." She easily ran into the house, where Shiori was waiting in the living room, "what's up?"

Shiori asked gently, "does Serori know you have a tattoo?" Kagome nodded gently, "now, why is it that those two have the same tattoo as you?"

"Actually, I have their tattoo. It was something a small group of them in the Quilete Tribe get after passing a special trial. I was the first outsider to get a chance at the trials, and I passed."

Shiori asked nervously, "what type of trials?"

Kagome shook her head gently, "I'm not allowed to talk about it to any one, sorry. Dad didn't even know about me taking the trials until I had already passed them."

Shiori nodded gently as she thought a moment before she started speaking once more, "Souta mentioned that Serori got remarried..."

"Yeah, about two months ago," Kagome nodded gently as she thought about that day, having been the Maid of Honor. "Is there anything else you needed?" Kagome asked curiously as she slightly tilted her head, as a curious dog might. Shiori shook her head, so Kagome went back outside to Jcob and Embry.

It was barely after 3pm when Souta showed up with a busted lip and a black eye. Before Souta saw his sister, Embry and Jacob forced her into the woods as she shifted, growling and snarling angrily. The two guys forced their thoughts to Kagome as they shifted and blocked her path. It took nearly an hour for Jacob and Embry to convince Kagome to calm down before some one ame to investigate the noises she had been making. An hour after she was calm, the three shifted back before heading back to the Shrine, where Souta was talking with three girls of Kagome's age.

Souta waved lightly as he saw his sister and the other two guys, "hey, they just showed up... Good timing!"

Kagome chuckled softly, "thanks Souta. Hey, how's it going?" Souta having decided to go back inside, away from the large group.

The three girls glanced at each other nervously before Yuka spoke softly, "welcome back, Kagome."

Kagome smiled gently, "thanks, but I leave next week."

"You just arrived, "murmured Ayumi sadly.

"I know," Kagome replied, "but I'm still in school for a few more months."

Eri quickly asked, "will you come back during summer break?"

Kagome shrugged gently as she glanced to her cousins at her right, having been translating the conversation for them, 'I don't even know if Sam would let me return too often...'

Embry shook his head gently, 'as long as nothing happens, he might.'

Jacob scoffed as he crossed his arms, 'I don't that, unless the Cullens also leave for a while.'

Kagome chuckled gently, placing a calming hand on Jacob's shoulder, 'it's hard to know what Sam will say.' She turned back to the three girls, "it just depends on what happens between now and later. Oh yeah, meet our cousins, Jacob and Embry. Guys, these three girls and I had been friends since our early Middle School days. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."

The five bowed to each other in greeting before Eri asked nervously, "aren't you cold?"

Kagome chuckled softly as she noticed the three with long sleeves, while Jacob and Embry had no shirts on, and she only wore a thin t-shirt. Embry took a step forward as he replied, "we got warm playing soccer. Wanna join?"

'Them join? Only because a shirtless guy asked.'

The cousins glanced at each other as the three girls agreed to join, as Kagome had predicted. Kagome, Eri, and Yuka were on a team together, as Ayumi joined Jacob and Embry. The three girls tried to flirt with the guys, while Kagome kept her cousins from being rude. After half an hour, the three girls decided it was time for them to leave, which is when they dragged Kagome to the stairs for a talk.

Yuka spoke happily, "it was great to see you again."

"Yeah," agreed Ayumi, "we should hang out again before you leave."

Kagome nodded gently, "perhaps, if I have some time..."

Eri smiled, "before I forget! Hojo said to tell you that he never thought you were crazy and that he would like a chance to take you on a date... Perhaps this weekend?"

Kagome shook her head, "I doubt I'll have the time. I told my cousins I would show them around town." Kagome turned to her cousins, 'which of you growled?' The two guys shook their head before the three turned at once toward the woods, 'do either of you know what...' Kagome turned to her three female friends, "I'm sorry..." She quickly turned and ran to the woods, where Jacob and Embry had already disappeared.

Once in the depths of the trees, the three followed the noise of a soft growling, surprised to find a small pack of wolves protecting their pups against a rogue bear. Kagome snarled as she ran forward, the three transforming to their wolf forms, leaping at the the bear's back. Embry went for the front leg as Jacob bit at the bear's thoat. It didn't take long for the three Shifters to wrestle the bear away from the wolves. The bear growled softly before dropping to the ground as its heart beat twice more before stopping.

The three Shifters turned as the pack leader walked forward and barked softly a few times. Kagome walked over and gently nuzzled the leader's neck before barking softly in return. Jacob and Embry glanced at each other, shrugging as much as a wolf could. Kagome turned to her cousins, 'come one. We should get back before Mom and Souta realize we're gone.'

On the way back, embry asked, 'could you understand what that wolf was saying?'

'Yeah, couldn't you?' Kagome replied curiously. Jacob and Embry shook their heads, 'I thought the pack could.'

the three shifted to their human forms before Jacob replied, 'you became a Shifter a different way than the rest of us. That's probably why.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome watched from the branches of a tree, with her cousins nearby. The three would be leaving later that day, but right now they were watching as the five bullies started to pick on Souta once more. It didn't take long for a fight to start, but instead of the five easily defeating Souta, he quickly faught back. by the end, Souta still lost, but the five bullies left with plenty of bruises, cuts, and a few black eyes as well. Once the five left, Souta made his way home, only to stop and lower his head as he saw Kagome, Jacob, and Embry waiting for him.

Kagome smiled as she walked over and gently hugged her little brother, "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Souta asked sharply. "I lost."

"Perhaps, but you faught for what you believed in. Besides, those guys will think twice about messing with you. Come on, we wanted to wait for you before leaving."

Souta sighed softly, "Mom is going to be angry that I was in another fight."

Kagome chuckled softly, "she won't know, unless you decide to tell her." As they had been talking, Kagome had slowly healed any cut or bruise Souta had received.

Back at the house, Kagome and her cousins said 'bye' to Sofu before climbing into the van with Shiori and Souta. At the airport every one said 'bye' to each other, though Souta didn't want any of the three to leave. Once on the plane, the three slept as much as they could. AS they left the air-port, kagome ran over and hugged her father. Back with the pack, Kagome was hugged by most of the pack as Sam spoke, saying that nothing had happened while the three were gone.

Kagome returned to school, feeling alone as the Cullens and Bella wouldn't return until that weekend. As the days passed, Kagome happily ran with the pack; her father having seen their wolf forms. Once the Cullens and Bella had returned, Kagome would spend time with Alice and Jasper each week and a few times on weekends. it was nearly two months later, a few days before summer vacation, when the Vampires and Shifters sensed **something** coming.

Kagome nearly jumed when she suddenly heard Sam's voice, 'Kagome, where are you?'

'At school, for another three boring hours...'

'Find the Cold Ones and leave. Either come here or go to their home, but go now!'

'What's going on!?' Kagome nearly yelled in her mind as she got up and ran out the door, ignoring as the teacher yelled for her to return. Kagome smiled weakly as she saw her friends waiting for her, Alice having had an odd vision.

Alice gently hugged Kagome as Bella asked, "what do we do now?"

Kagmoe replied softly, "I'd rather go to the pack, but I don't want to leave Carlisle or Esme unaware."

Rosalie nodded gently, "alright. Emmett and I will take the cars home and get Esme. On the way to La Push, we'll tell Carlisle what's happened."

The group soon agreed and split up, with Edward carrying Bella and Kagome shifting to her wolf form, once the group was hidden by the trees. As the La Push pack came into sight, Kagome contacted Sam, 'what's going on?'

Sam waited for every one to arrive, except Carlisle, "I don't know what it is, nor how strong. I do know that we will have a better chance if we fight together."

Esme nodded, "yes, I agree, but it would be wise to find out what these creatures want first." Sam nodded gently in agreement, "this is your territory..."

Sam nodded gently, silently thanking the elder woman, "Bell and Serori should go in the house, with Seth and Emily..."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather be out here," Serori spoke strongly, "with my daughter and my wife."

Sam nodded gently in understanding, "I don't know where they will show themselves, so I'll post some of you at each side of the house. Edward and Embry to the left. Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie to the right. Esme, Leah, Serori, and Kagome in the backyard. Alice, Jasper, and I will stay in the front yard... Quil, join Embry and Edward." Sam watched as the groups headed to their assigned areas, 'I will say this once! No fighting among yourselves or with the Cold Ones, and don't show the strangers what we can do, unless necessary.'

Once in the backyard, Esme asked curiously, "how did he know our names so easily?"

Kagome smiled innocently, "I helped." Esme nodded with a smile, every one soon falling into silence as they waited.

Nearly two hours later, Kagome sensed the strangers and called out to the pack before Sam could announce their arrival, 'careful, those are demons!'

'Every one to the front! Seth, stay with Emily and Bella!' Once the large group was gather, Sam asked softly, "can you tell how strong..." Sam looked at Kagome as she gasped softly in surprise, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head lightly as she looked at a few of the demons, 'it can't be...'

Sam waited for the group of demons to stop several feet away before he spoke strongly, "what is it that you seek here?"

The tallest demon with long white-gray hair spoke, "is he one of yours?" A second demon, who had gray hair with a black mohawk, shook his head gently. "Good, then I can kill him for his insolence."

Kagome quickly moved to stand just a step in front of Sam, followed by her cousins, "if you try to kill Sam, I will fight back." Her instincts telling her to protect her leader, even against ones that remind her of her past family.

The demons smirked as a third demon with red-orange hair spoke from the right side of the tallest demon, "I told you that would get her attention. As protective of her friends as ever."

"You look familiar, but how do I really know you really are who you are?"

Kagome group watched as the tallest revealed a cresent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. The red-head revealed a sleak, tan fox tail, as the third demon revealed a brown wolf tail as he spoke, "I also gave you that scar on your arm a long time ago. Which, I really am sorry for."

The demons watched curiously as a human walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, "is it really... You really did..." Serori hugged Kagome suddenly, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have."

Kagome smiled as she returned the hug, "I understand." Once released, Kagome looked at her pack and friends, "every one, I would like you to meet the demon that trained me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Said demon slightling inclined his head. "To his left is Ginta, the one that helped me become what I am." Ginta bowed politely.

Before Kagome could continue, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, "sorry, I just couldn't wait any more."

Kagome happily returned the hug, "and this is my brother, Shippo." Shippo waved lightly, though he kept an arm across Kagome's shoulders. "I still sense three more..." Kagome suddenly looked up, "Kagura, Kanna! Come on down heree!"

Sesshoumaru walked closer as he spoke, "before they do, you need to know about the last of our group. You know him, but he died." Kagome looked sharply at Sesshoumaru, "he was reborn as Kanna and Kohaku's child." Kagome looked up as the feather decended, "something happened and he remembers all that had happened."

Kagome gasped softly as she saw Miroku drop to the ground and take a cautious step forward. 'Why... Why does my chest hurt?'

Leah leaned lightly agains Serori, 'go to him and it will ease.'

Kagome took a nervous step forward as Shippo released her, 'did I...' She looked back at her pack, Sam nodded as Leah smiled gently. Kagome then turned and ran forward until she reached Miroku, who happily caught her in his arms.

Miroku whispered softly, "I missed you and now that I see you... I don't know what to say anymore."

Kagura chuckled, causing Miroku to blush, "tell her what you kept telling the kit for the past 200 years."

Miroku glared half-heartedly at Kagura before he spoke, "she is right... I wanted to tell you before the Final Battle, but the time was never right. I realized that I had started to care for some one, more than I had ever cared for Lady Sango... Kagome, I love you and have for a very long time. It hurt knowing I never told you before I died, and hurt every day I had to wait to tell you."

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Miroku's neck, "I... I love you too, Miroku."

Neither noticed as Kagome had unconsciously placed a thick barrier around the two of them. Embry quickly asked, "what is that thing? What happened to Kagome and that other guy?"

Shippo smiled, "those two are finally able to tell each other how they feel." The fox smiled at the group behind him, "who are all of you to Kagome?"

It took a few minutes for Sam to introduce his group; Emily, Seth, and Bella having exited the house, then Esme introduced herself, her children, and Bella.

Ginta walked over, "I'm curious to know why Vampires and Shape-Shifters are standing together."

Bella spoke nervously, "they faught together to protect me a while back..."

Ginta nodded, "so why join together again? Oh! You're Bella, the girlfriend of Edward. A human dating a Vampire. The Volturi aren't very happy, but it pleases demons like us."

Seth asked curiously, "why does it please you?"

"Has Kagome told you of her travels to the past?" Once the group nodded, Shippo continued, "then you know that Kagome had loved a half-demon and called demons her family. After she was gone, we realized how much it meant to us to be considered equals; especially by some one that could kill us."

Kagura chuckled, "except Lord Sesshoumaru. He's at a different level than all of us."

Serori spoke curiously, "so you appreciate seeing humans loving others, besides other humans?"

Ginta nodded gently, "pretty much, and now I know where sister got her compation from."

The group turned as Kagome released her barrier and ran to her father, her hand in Miroku's grasp. The two stopped in front of Serori, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Miroku... My, um, imprintee..." Said monk bowed politely, "Miroku, this is my father, Serori and my step-mother, Leah."

Serori bowed in return, "it would seem that I should thank you, and the others, for keeping my daughter safe. So, yeah... Thank you..."

Kagome chuckled softly before turning to Sam, 'you were right. Sorry for being impatient.'

Sam shook his head lightly, 'all young Shifters hope to find the one they imprint on.' Sam turned toward Miroku in thoughtfulness, 'he seems strong... shall we test him?' The male pack members jumped to attention, while Leah simply shook her head.

Kagome quickly jumped between Miroku and the Shifters, surprising any that wasn't part of La Push. 'What?! You didn't test my father after Leah imprinted on him!'

Most started asking curiously, "what's going on?" or such questions, as Embry started chuckling softly. Kagome glanced around as La Push started laughing, Leah replying softly, 'I'm sorry, but it was too easy to pick on you.'

Kagome glared at the guys half-heartedly, 'you guys are too much.'

Embry walked forward and draped an arm across Kagome's shoulders and gently poked her cheek, "what would you do if you didn't have us to keep you from being too serious?"

Kagome playfully shoved Embry away from her as she released Miroku's hand. Quil laughed as he caught Embry, only to shove him toward Jacob. Kagome laughed softly, "I'd probably be as mellow as Edward."

Bella shook her head, "he isn't all that bad."

Alice and Jasper chuckled as Emmett laughed. Kagome turned toward the demons, "I'm sorry, I got distracted...

Quil smirked as he retorted softly, "I'd say you got distracted."

Kagome blushed deeply from embarassment, Miroku spoke gently, "if they are like this all the time, I'm surprised you didn't give them any Subjugation Beads."

"I thought about it," replied Kagome, "but I'm not leader of this pack."

Kagura suddenly asked, "wasn't the half-breed the leader?"

Shippo began laughing as Miroku replied, "it may have appeared as such, but Lady Kagome was the one that kept us together, and him from being an idiot."

Kagura nodded gently, Kagome suddenly looked at Sesshoumaru, "we'd have more room in the woods, about three miles North East of here." Kagome smiled gently, "he wants to see if I've kept up with my training." She sighed softly as Sesshoumaru dissappeared, "we better hurry before he gets annoyed."

Edward waited for Bella to climb onto his back before he took off running. La Push transformed and took off running, except Leah and Sam, as they allowed their mates to climb onto their backs first. It didn't take long for the group to reach the large clearing that Kagome had mentioned. Miroku sighed, "leave it to Lord Sesshoumaru to test you the first day we find you."

Kagome smiled gently, "just don't let my father or any of the others come to my aid or try to stop the battle. Ginta, Shippo... I'm counting on you as well."

Ginta nodded as Shippo walked over and whispered, "why is it that you seem to show more now? Especially with so many guys around."

Kagome smirked playfully as she placed her hand to her brother's cheek, "do you understand now?"

Shippo unconsiously flinched back from surprise, "how is your body temperature that high, shouldn't you be dead!?"

"Love you too, little brother," Kagome playfully pouted as she walked toward the center as she looked toward the Cullen Family and La Push, "no matter what, **don't** help me."

The Cullens nodded gently, though Alice and Jasper were very reluctant. Ginta ran over with a wide smile, "wait! You forgot Ninuri."

Kagome smiled as she took hold of the sword's sheath, slipping the straps around her waist and another over her right shoulder, so the sword would sit on her back and come out behind her right shoulder, "I'm sure he's sharp."

Serori shook his head as he called out, "no way! I draw the line at my daughter handling a sword."

Kagome smiled innocently, "how about a whip?"

Miroku murmured under his breath, "sounds fun..."

"Or I could borrow a staff, a boomerange... I doubt a bow would be very useful..." Kagome continued with a light blush, soon turning and walking away, "sorry Dad, but I'm not a little girl anymore." As she stopped, Kagome reached up and grasped the hilt of her sword.

Every one watched as Sesshoumaru pulled a sword free, which the demons murmured softly, "Tokigen." Kagome smirked as she released her own sword, which had a gray-blue blade. The two suddenly ran at each other, sparks flying as the swords clashed together. Leah watched in concern as Shippo held Serori back. Ginta, Miroku, and Kagura stood near the Shifters, as Kanna stood by Alice and Jasper. Most were surprised by how fast Kagome could react with a sword as she dodged and attacked fluidly, almost like a deadly dance. After several minutes, Kagome lost her grip and Ninuri went flying several feet away, where Ginta quickly picked it up. The large group watched as Sesshoumaru put Tokigen back in his sash, and the two continued with their fists or any other part of their body.

Shippo spoke softly in surprise, "Kagome has already lasted twice as long as the last time they sparred, and she seems like she could easily keep going."

Embry nodded in excitement, "of course she can." 'I can't wait to see their faces when she shifts.' Embry's cousins nodded in agreement, each smirking in excitement.

Several of the females and most of La Push yelled out in anger as Kagome was backhanded into a tree, each worred when the Miko didn't move for a moment. Sam quickly called out with his mind, 'Kagome! Don't push yourself like this, transform already if you must, or stop! Your human body can only take so much damage before it's too late to help.'

'I have to keep going...' Kagome replied as she staggered to her feet, only for Sesshoumaru to grab her throat and lift her off the ground, '...alright.'

Serori yelled out in fear, "no! Let her go! Please, stop before you kill her!"

Every one fell into a sudden silence as they heard a loud snarl just before Sesshoumaru threw Kagome toward the center of the clearing. Kagme shifted mid-air, landing on all four before she turned to Sesshoumaru. The demons looked on in surprise as Kagome moved faster, nearly as fast as Sesshoumaru, who was the quickest of the demons. Every one watched as Kagome charged forward, a second snarl released as she attacked. Sesshoumaru dodged for a while until he got behind Kagome and grabbed her tail, which he used to swing her around and into a tree.

As both stood bleeding as they faced each other, Sesshoumaru suddenly turned and walked away, toward the large group. Miroku and Shippo rushed forward as Kagome shifted back to her human form and dropped to her knees from exhaustion. Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist before helping her to her feet, "I was getting worried when he grabbed your neck, but I think you really surprised him." Kagome nodded weakly before she laid her head against Miroku's shoulder, the three now standing with the large group.

Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke, catching every ones attention, "it would seem you have improved. This Sesshoumaru can't train you any further."

Kagome bowed her head politely, "thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." 'Yay! No more surprise sparring against the Ice Prince!'

'Ice Prince!?' several voices asked at once.

Kagome smiled innocently as she asked curiously, "how's your back?"

Sesshoumaru replied stoicly, "you need not worry."

'Is he always this emotional?' asked Jacob sarcastically.

Kagome nodded gently, 'yeah, but he does care. He just doesn't know how to show it like every one else.'

Shippo asked curiously, "I still don't understand how Kagome is so hot, but Ginta and his pack aren't."

Kagome coughed softly as Miroku chuckled, making Kagome blush lightly before she replied, "nice phrasing. Only thing I can figure, is that we aren't demons. While Vampires are as cold as the dead, Shape-Shifters are hot like an inferno, to better fight against the Vampires."

"Why are Vampires and Shape-Shifters gathered together anyway?" Ginta asked curiously.

Kagome waved lightly, "the Vampires became my friends before I shifted, and Alice promised we would stay friends. Besides, the Cullens don't feed on humans, only wild animals." The demons nodded gently in understanding.

Nanuri = painted red


	7. Chapter 7

In the time that passed, most were surprised when Bella became impregnated by Edward. As the news passed among the wolves, the group split as some wanted to protect Bella and the unborn, while the others though they should die. Jacob was first to leave, followed by Seth, who looked up to Jacob. Kagome was next to leave, as she stilled cared for the Cullens and Bella. Leah and Serori followed, not wanting to be split from Kagome. Embry and Quil were last to part from Sam's pack and join Jacobs.

Jacob and Seth moved in with Serori and Leah, while Kagome and Miroku moved to the Cullen's. Once Bella's daughter, Renesmee, was born, Sam and his pack had to stop hunting down the Cullen family, as Jacob had imprinted on the child. Once things started to calm down once more, Sesshoumaru hired the Cullens and Jacob's pack, except Seth, Kagome, Bella, and Renesmee; the first two still being in school, the third being unable, and the last being too young.

Nearly a year after Kagome graduated and began working for her brother, Miroku asked Kagome to be his mate, which she happily agreed. During the wedding, the bride's maids and Groom's men were Alice and Shippo, Bella and Ginta, and Rosalie and Sesshoumaru. The flower girl being Renesmee, who walked with Jacob, who carried the rings. At the reception, Shippo was first to speak, being careful of his words as Shiori, Souta, and Sofu were there.

"I've known Kagome for a very long time, though we had several years apart, we were still family. I still remember the first day I met Kagome, and Miroku, but those are stories for another day, today is the day I get to see them be joined. I say these words with every one as my witnesses... Kagome, Miroku. As I say you are my family, I also pledge that as long as I live, I will protect you and your family." Kagome smiled as tears formed at the corners of her eyes, knowing that he could never break the promise he just gave them.

Alice stood as Shippo sat, glancing at Jasper as he nodded gently, "I've known you for a short time compared to how long you knew Shippo, but I would also like to say that you are worth protecting, as will your family."

Kagome hugged Alice happily, surprised when Sesshoumaru stood, "it would seem you have enough protecting you, but I must agree, you are worth protecting. You are a strong person and even as my pathetic brother said otherwise, you still stayed strong. Protecting all that was worth protecting. You even protected this Sesshoumaru, even after I had tried killing you. I give you my blessing." The ones that truelly knew Sesshoumaru bit back a gasp as he bowed at the waist toward the couple before sitting once more.

Every one celebrated when Kagome announced that she was pregnant, three months after their wedding. Withing 8 months, Kagome gave birth to twin boys that Miroku agreed to name Inuyasha and Kouga.

As time passed, Kagome watched as the humans and Shifters around her grew older, except Jacob and herself, while Bella had become a Vampire. The large group stayed connected over the many years, through work and their many celebrations.

FIN


End file.
